


Sexy and her Thief

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, POV Third Person, TARDIS POV, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the TARDIS thinking through all of these adventures some may wonder, well here is an answer that may suffice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy and her Thief

The TARDIS watched over the Doctor, just like she always did. Her thief, her beautiful idiot, he took her all around, travelling together, to see the stars. In the end, after each companion inevitably left his side, it was always just the two of them. The Doctor and the TARDIS, off to see the universe. Some would think that the TARDIS would be jealous of all the companions, but in the end the TARDIS knew that they would all leave, and the TARDIS just wanted the Doctor, her Doctor, to be happy in the end.

The Doctor was on his ninth regeneration, a bald man with silly flappy ears and lots of sass. The TARDIS couldn’t help but think about his silly little personality, he was just so adorable most of the time. Then along came Rose Tyler, as the TARDIS knew she would. The Doctor went to leave Rose behind, but the TARDIS didn’t like that, and so landed him on a barren moon, refusing to leave until he promised to go back and get her. The TARDIS knew that this would be essential in the future, to save her thief’s life. The Doctor finally made the trip back to pick Rose up, just a few seconds after they had left in that time-stream.  
“Did I mention, she also travels in time?”

And with that sentence, the TARDIS had gained a new member of her crew. With Rose Tyler on board her Doctor was happy. Then along came this other boy that almost got her Doctor killed, so she was quite glad when they got rid of him. Along cam Jack next, Captain Jack Harkness, and the TARDIS knew that he was needed as well.

After a few adventures here and there, something somehow got inside her, taking her Doctor and his companions away from her. She latched onto the transport beam automatically, and landed in a white room not too far away. Her thief was somewhere near, if only she could fly to him and rescue both him and his companions. She was stuck in this room though, so she waited, and waited, until Jack found him, however, Rose Tyler was stuck on one of the Dalek ships. The Doctor defied the Daleks and flew her to save Rose.

 

The Doctor took all of them back to Satellite 5, where Jack went to rally the troops, the TARDIS sensing something from the future about him that made her nervous. Fearing for Rose’s safety, the Doctor activated Security Protocol 1, making her take Rose home. The TARDIS scolded her thief, he should not die there, and if he were to die there, she should be by her side, the trusty TARDIS and her thief must always be together.

Rose was smart though, smarter than when she had joined the Doctor and the TARDIS, smart enough to figure out the way back. At first the TARDIS could not help Rose, for she was still just contained inside the circuits, but when Rose finally broke open the window to her, she poured herself into Rose’s head. She then shut the doors so that the humans Mickey and Jackie could not needlessly put themselves in danger by coming along.

The TARDIS then spoke into Rose’s head, as she guided Rose around herself, flying them back to their beloved Doctor. “Hello Rose.”  
Figuring out how to communicate with the TARDIS through her thoughts, Rose replied. “Hello, you must be the heart of the TARDIS.”  
“That I am, and you, Rose Tyler, will see, will feel, all that the Doctor does, you were just what he needed to guide him back to himself, and I thank you for that, I am sorry of what will come in the end for you though.”

“What? What will come in the end for me? Please tell me!”  
”I cannot tell you, but you will see it, dear Rose, so that you will understand, even if it is just subconsciously, all that my Doctor is.” With that the TARDIS poured through her head, showing her all of time and space, all of the Doctors past, present, and future, even those parts intermingled with her own. Music flowed through Rose’s head, the song of the universe, to accompany all that she could see. Rose was the Bad Wolf, and the TARDIS helped, she helped Rose and in doing so saved the Doctor, her Doctor.

Yet the Doctor would refuse to let Rose die with herself, the heart of the TARDIS, the pure, raw energy of the time vortex, burn her mind, as the TARDIS knew, and so he took her into himself, knowing that he would regenerate as her energy in that amount was just as deadly to him as to anyone else, but it gave her a chance to talk to her, one of the very sparse times in which she could.

“Hello, my Doctor, my great and wonderful thief.”  
“Hello Sexy, my TARDIS”

“You know what is coming next, and let me tell you, you are going to look great, not ginger though.”

“Why can’t I be ginger!? I want to be ginger!”  
“Oh Doctor, maybe one day you will, I will not tell you though, you will find out for yourself.”

“Awe! Please?”

“No Doctor, and you know why, it could mess with time, prior knowledge.”

“Fine. But tell me, will Rose be okay?”

“In the end, yes, she will, but you must live all of that to find out what happens. In the end it will be as it has always been, as it will always be with everyone you reach out and touch.”  
“But, in the end, she will be happy?”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you, in the end I know though you will be very persistent with this if I do not tell you, but yes, she will, she will be happy with the fate that becomes her in the end.”  
“What fate? No, I shouldn’t ask, you cannot tell me, my TARDIS, my sexy.”  
“Oh how you know I love it when you call me that, my thief, my Doctor, my amazing Doctor, in the end it will always be us two, through all of space and time, ever since the day you stole me and I stole you.”

“Oh, I borrowed you! I did not steal you!”  
“Borrowing implies the original intention of giving the object back, you would never dream of returning you and I would never let you go. Now farewell my Doctor, for if I stay with you and continue this wonderful chat any longer it would be risky, and could end up killing you forever, which I am not ready for and neither is the universe, any universe really, oh there I go again, spoilers everywhere.”

“Spoilers, why choose that word, oh never mind, goodbye my sexy TARDIS, it was nice to talk.”

The Doctor then expelled her from him, back into the heart again.

The Doctor carried Rose back into her, launched them away from the recent battleground leaving Jack behind (at her urging, the man was now a fixed point, that thought scared her, fixed points were scary), and then talked a bit before regenerating, into his tenth form. She had to admit, she loved this form quite a lot, each one to her was equally special in their own way, each had its goods and bads, but this form was one of her favorites.

Off they went from there, flying around time and space, she was happy to see Sarah Jane for a bit, even if only for a moment, and intrigued by Mickey when he joined. She wished that she could yell at Mickey when he held down that one button for far too long though, when she fell into the crack between two parallel universes.

This of course needed to happen, so that the Doctor could save the people there and Mickey could leave to help fight the Cybermen, but she still hated it. While she was there she felt cold and dead, without any power, with only the little beacon of energy that needed to be charged as a chance to get back, but in the end that little chance worked, and she and her thief were back in the right universe.

Then there came one of the worst days of all for the Doctor, her Doctor, the battle at Canary Wharf, the day he lost Rose. The TARDIS felt sad for him, he loved Rose, and she wanted him to be happy, but in the end she was alone with him again. After all, the madman and his box, it was always the two of them in the end, but yet she hated to see the Doctor so sad and wished that she could comfort him somehow. Then came Donna.

Donna Noble, dosed with high amounts of Huon Particles, was the perfect person to cheer up the Doctor, so the TARDIS helped out slightly, when the particles activated she locked onto them so that Donna would be pulled inside her, so that Donna could help the Doctor in the long run.

Donna saved the Doctors life, and helped him in the end, to cheer him up slightly, help him move on, recover from his loss, and see that the universe still needed him. The TARDIS was smart, and was happy, knowing that this was good, that her Doctor was no longer too sad, but that he still felt sadness she knew.

Then came Martha, Martha Jones, the woman who loved the Doctor even though he still loved Rose. The TARDIS knew that this was just what he needed, and so subconsciously gave him the idea of asking her along with him, again and again, until he made her a fulltime companion. Even though the TARDIS loved her thief, she understood that her thief needed a living, breathing, person he could talk to, somebody to keep him from going too far. Martha did just that, and then Jack returned.

Jack hung onto her, the outside of her, and she tried her best to shake him off into the Time Vortex, but the man would not budge, it was quite annoying. She landed the last place she would want to be in the hopes to get rid of him, and in the end what she did not want to happen happened. Jack being a fixed point still lived, and she found herself parked oh so very near the man, currently a man, she did not want to be around. The Master, though he was under the power of a chameleon arch, she was still scared of him, and in the end had the right to be. He abandoned her Doctor, HER DOCTOR, to the cannibals of that world, and took her back to Earth, separating them and making her ever so mad.

There was nothing she could do though, her coordinates were fused, so when she was taken to Utopia not of her own accord she tried her best to mess up the flight pattern. In the end it did no good, and what was started, started. The Master was brutal to her, turning her into a paradox machine. She shivered thinking about all of her sisters who fell to this, and on the inside and out screamed in pain. One of the worst things a person could do to a TARDIS would be to turn them into a paradox machine, it hurt, the pain was brutal and terrifying, no other living being would be able to withstand it, but she had no choice, all she could do is wait and hope that the Doctor did his part and showed up on time.

That he did, she could sense when her thief finally came back to the right time, and she tried to call out to him. No matter how hard she tried to call though her message could not reach him, she was too brutally cannibalized and he was too covered by the Arc Angel Network. Her Doctor did eventually find her though, and she took rejoice in that, happy that he had found her, but also sad knowing what was to come for all of them.

She could only sit by and watch as she hit critical, allowing the paradox to stand, she could only watch as the people her thief fought so dearly to protect were hunted down and killed, then used as slaves. She could only watch as Martha travelled the Earth trying to put a stop to the Masters plan. She could only watch as Jack was killed time and time again, still giving her the creeps. Worst of all, she could only watch as the Master tormented her Doctor time and time again, her Doctor, aged to his full extent, it was a sight that she could not bear, it saddened her greatly.

Then came the day of Martha’s return, the world saved but at the cost of the Master. Jack saved her, and she started to grow on the idea of having this guy around in the future, thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea if he could help out enough. Looking at her Doctor as he held the Masters body was saddening though, she could feel his sadness, his rage and anger, he needed somebody to care for, somebody to be responsible for, and though she was not fond of the idea of having the Master chained up inside her, she still wished that the Doctor, her thief, could have had the chance to look after him.

She was mad, mad at the Titanic, the replica of course, though the original was annoying too, seriously, come on, it was either let the Titanic float and deliver those deadly aliens to the final destination and destroy the planet or have the Doctor sink the ship, so naturally she didn’t like it, the ship made her Doctor sad. Now, anyways, mad at the replica because of all the things she has had crash into her, this one broke through, it was very damaging to her, and took quite a lot of energy to repair. Then this Titanic made her Doctor sad, as Astrid died on it, she was really beginning to hate ships named Titanic.

And now back to Donna, she liked Donna, Donna was the best friend to her Doctor, without falling in love with him. The TARDIS loved Donna, she was great and humorous and helped her Doctor quite a lot, all without any romantic feelings.

They flew around quite a lot, and while the TARDIS yelled at her Doctor every time he missed Rose, she chuckled to herself at this as well. Then came the stars going out, and the parallel universe where Donna never met her Doctor. That world scared her, and she was glade to help fix it, aiding Rose, Donna, and UNIT wherever possible, so that her Doctor, Sarah Jane, Martha Jones, and so many others would no longer be dead. When all was fixed, she still did not feel right, all the stars were going out and Rose could return, Bad Wolf had come.

She really hated Daleks, really hated them, with a fiery passion. Today’s crimes had included shooting her Doctor, kidnapping her and everyone inside, murdering countless, trying to end reality, and attempting to kill her with Donna inside. It was quite lucky for her Donna WAS inside, she started the metacrisis. Now, many would love to see the Doctor, her thief, naked, but for her it was nothing new, she saw it often, as often as he changed. Donna however was not so used to it, and she enjoyed watching Donna react quite prudely to seeing this, when so many of the Doctors other companions would’ve given so much for this view.

Popping back to all the others, and hey look, a reunion of sorts. Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie, Rose, Martha. Jack, the Doctor, Tentoo, Donna, and the enemy Davros with all the Daleks on his side. She watched as Davros sealed his fate by shocking Donna, and smiled silently at the happy sight of this family coming together, for it truly was a family, no gang or group could match this family.

Towing Earth back wasn’t much fun, but it was quite nice to finally have all six pilots, much less bumpy, though it would be even more so if the Doctor used the blue stabilizers, and less noisy if he would just take off her breaks. Watching Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane leave was sad, but happy at the same time, because this was in the end a time of joy. Then, leaving Rose with Tentoo and Jackie in the parallel universe, now that was truly sad. No matter what her Doctor said she knew that he was still sad, even though Rose had a future here with the other him, he still wished that he could be with her. He and Donna headed back into her and left Rose forever, and then the TARDIS was sad.

She liked Donna, Donna was nice, and now, even though she was angry at Donna thinking to fix the circuit when she loved her blue police box look, she was still sad when it started, the burning of Donna’s mind, the binary binary binary. Donna, poor Donna, she had to forget it all, that was the hardest, the Doctor had to wipe Donna’s mind, and the TARDIS did not like this, not one bit. She wished that Donna could stay, but she could do nothing to make it so inside the console, nothing to help the Doctor keep Donna, and if she had been free she would’ve done everything in her limitless power, so that her thief would not have to bear the pain, the weight, of another friend lost.


End file.
